Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a lens exchanging structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a lens exchanging structure that can stably install lenses onto a spectacle frame and conveniently exchange the assembled lenses.
Description of Related Art
At present, when the lenses of the existing spectacle structures need to be exchanged, a special screwdriver is needed to loosen the screws to open the side openings of the spectacle frames. Then, the lenses can be removed. Since the screws are very small, and thus can be easily dropped and lost if assembling and removing the lenses is not performed carefully. Moreover, the threads are very fine, and thus the threads directly applied by a screwdriver can be easily damaged or broken by the improper application of force. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient to assemble or remove lenses, especially for elders. In addition, glasses are an important accessory of people's dresses. People need to wear glasses with suitable style and color to match the costumes thereof according to different attended activities. Since it is not easy to change the lenses of the existing spectacles, consumers need to buy several spectacles and thus it costs much to become an economic burden of the consumers.